


blow off some steam

by roman (transzsasz)



Series: this wasn't meant to be a zsaszmask series yet here we are [1]
Category: Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, In a sense, Jealousy, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentions of Murder, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Public Blow Jobs, Smut, Voyeurism, i should be finishing all my other fics but whoops, it wasn't supposed to be this long, set just after they lost the diamond, this is just pure filth with accidental emotions mixed it, zsasz tricks dinah into watching him blow roman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:01:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23665054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transzsasz/pseuds/roman
Summary: Dinah slowly walked closer towards the door, stopping when she was stood in the doorway and she could see through the gap into the well-lit room. She heard both men before she saw them and the noises she heard confused her almost as much as the kiss did, looking to the left she saw them.
Relationships: Roman Sionis/Victor Zsasz, zsaszmask - Relationship
Series: this wasn't meant to be a zsaszmask series yet here we are [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703983
Comments: 14
Kudos: 102





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Выпустить пар](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24486319) by [MiceLoveCat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat)



> set just after dinah and zsasz tell roman about the diamond
> 
> this was never meant to be this long or to have so many feelings and all that bullshit yet here we are
> 
> i have never written anything like this before, not in this depth anyway but eh,,, enjoy i guess?

Dinah could feel the tension in the room building around them as Victor told their boss they have lost the diamond and as soon as he handed him the piece of paper on it with little Cassandra Cain on it the dam broke and tension spilled over; Roman Sionis went into full breakdown. It was something Dinah had heard of, witnesses it a tiny bit in the shadows when a business deal hadn't gone his way and he was whispering to Zsasz but she had never seen the whole throwing shit around and screaming first hand before, and she had never seen him come down from one either. Roman's tantrum only got worse when another member of staff walked in to tell them that they had Harley Quinn and honestly, Canary thought that information alone would be enough to calm down Sionis, he lost the diamond (for now) but at least he had Quinn... one outta two ain't bad, right? Dinah didn't think so but Roman progressed to screaming louder, throwing more things until they broke; he was going red in the face, his usually neat hair was a mess and Dinah really didn't think he was going to stop any time soon, she wasn't going to get any closer in fear of being punched in the face.

Victor, however, had no problem with getting closer as Roman screamed 'I don't ask for much, do I?' (Dinah had to stop herself from rolling her eyes in fear of upsetting her boss more and losing her life), Zsasz walked over to him with kind words which were only ever for Roman and grabbed him by the the upper arms; he gently moved them down to his forearms until he was gripping his wrists. Dinah hadn't seen this side of Sionis and Zsasz before, Zsasz's voice was promising as he spoke about the diamond, it was low and grabbed Roman's attention and it seemed to be helping to ground him.

"I'll get you your diamond back, I promise," His lips turned upwards just a little, "How about we go downstairs and kill that Harley bitch?" Zsasz's smile became wide, his eyes still fixed on Roman's as if they were almost having two different conversations, "Blow of a little steam?"

"Yeah..." Roman visibly began to relax, "I have wanted to do that for quite some time... Kay," He smiled at Victor and Victor let go of his wrists, "I'll go get changed." Roman ran his hands through his hair as he walked away from them, not even looking at Dinah as he passed her. The tension simmered down until it was left awkward and silent between her and Zsasz. She didn't know what to say, what do you say to a highly lethal, highly violent assassin after just witnessing him tenderly calm down his boss? What can you possibly say that wouldn't sound weird and possibly cause her to lose her face? When Zsasz turned around Dinah held her breath, preparing herself for anything that could possibly come out of his mouth but what she didn't prepare for (or even expect at _all_ ) was for Victor to turn around, blow her a kiss and walk away in the same direction that Roman went.

Dinah's face contorted in disgust once she knew Zsasz couldn't see her because how _dare_ he pucker his lips towards her? Why would he even do that? What does it even _mean_? As far as Dinah was concerned Zsasz hated her, well he hated everyone that wasn't Sionis but she knew she was pretty high on his personal hate list with no actual idea as to why... but that little kiss made her uneasy. It was so out of character for them both but the way he did it, slow and obvious as if it actually meant something kept playing on her mind.

_"God dammit, Cass."_ Dinah wanted out of here, she needed to find the kid, warn her, _anything_ before Roman or Zsasz got a hold of her. She waited in hopes of Sionis coming out or sending someone to tell her what her next job was so she could leave with permission, the last thing she wanted was to anger Roman again after losing his diamond.

She waited for a little longer but when nobody came out and after she had walked the whole perimeter of Roman's personal gallery of a sitting room several times Dinah decided it was probably best to just go to Roman and ask him what to do next. She walked down the hall, towards the room at the very end; she knew which room was Roman's after she visited it _once_ so Roman could gift her with something after a job well done. Dinah remembered the fear that settled into her bones that day when she saw that Zsasz was in the bedroom as well, she didn't want to sleep with either of them (being a lesbian sorta made sleeping with men a bit of a no-go) but she thought if it's what she had to do to keep her job she'd humour Sionis, but not Zsasz... never Zsasz. Thankfully it never came to that, she misread the whole situation and instead Roman was gifting her a new dress to start her job properly in; something expensive and glittery and just a little flirty, like it was almost sleazy but it was tasteful. Roman seemed to hate women (probably stemming back to his mother, Dinah guessed that and she weren't no psychiatrist) but he loved to spoil her. She thanked him for the dress and almost ran from the penthouse, panting and relieved that nothing else had to happen. Dinah hasn't been in his room since but she guessed it hadn't changed around much.

She paused when she noticed the door was ajar, Roman had a thing for closed doors so this was unusual. Dinah slowly walked closer towards it, stopping when she was stood in the doorway and she could see through the gap into the well-lit room. She heard both men before she saw them and the noises she heard confused her almost as much as the kiss did, looking to the left she saw them. Roman had his back to the wall, his body bracketed by Zsasz's, he had his head tilted back at an angle that exposed his neck as he whimpered, eyes clenched shut. Zsasz was _licking_ his neck, long and slow, teeth softly grazing over the skin there. He was whispering soft words into his throat, his voice so low that it seemed to almost rumble against Roman's throat as he sweet talked his way into forgiveness. Dinah couldn't make out what he was saying but whatever it was had Roman agreeing in different pitched moans and whimpers, the tones of their voices were such a contrast to the way they both rutted against each others thighs like wild animals. Dinah had no idea what the fuck she had walked into but she knew she needed to leave, she had to go but then Zsasz was moving one hand to Roman's throat, gripping it tightly as his mouth moved to his chin and part of Dinah was telling her to go break it up, Roman Sionis may be a complete shit of a person but she still had some weird loyalty to him... For now at least, it was part of her job to protect him and the grip Zsasz had on him made her question if Roman could even breathe; the choked noises he was making made her question it too. She put her hand on the door to push it open, ready to kick the shit out of Zsasz (something she's been wanting to do for a long, /long/ time) when Roman grabbed the side of Victor's head and manhandled him until they were staring at each other and Dinah was so sure she was so sure that Roman was going to punch him but she was wrong, instead Roman was pulling his face closer and kissing the other in a way that was messy and it looked pretty brutal as teeth clashed and tongues made an entrance... It was kinda disgusting and pretty violent which pretty much summed up the two so Dinah didn't spend time questioning it.

Now she knew that Sionis wasn't going to be murdered by his right hand man she should leave, he clearly doesn't need protecting from this, whatever the fuck this may be. All she has to do is turn around and walk away, go sit on the couch or just fuck off completely, there were more pressing matters right now like the kid and her safety but then Zsasz was dropping to his knees and _Jesus Christ_ was he about to...

"Use me," Victor's hands were running up and down Roman's shaking, silk clad thighs, "Punish me, do what you please, I deserve it."

"Oh Victor..." Roman's hand moved to grab the assassin's jaw, forcing him to look up, "Look at you... I sent you on a simple fucking job and you let me down."

"I know Boss, I'll get you your diamond back," Dinah saw the way Sionis gasped when Zsasz's hand travelled closer to his crotch, "Let me make it up to you."

"What is it that you want?"

"Your cock," Roman moaned softly at how open Victor said that one word, Dinah was still trying to compute what the fuck was happening, "I want your cock, sir."

"And where do you want it?"

"Where ever you want to put it sir, this isn't for me... I let you down, punish me." Roman's grip on Victor's jaw tightened.

"I think you should shut up, I think I should put that fucking filthy mouth of yours to better use."

"Fuck my face sir, make me choke..." Victor was smirking, " _Blow off some steam."_

Dinah realised, as Roman let go of Zsasz's face to pull down his pyjama pants, that Zsasz was in full control here. He may be the one on his knees but he was telling Roman what to do while letting their boss think it was all his idea. Victor sat back on his knees, mouth open and tongue out, ready and waiting with a patience Dinah had never seen on him before as Roman struggled with the tie on his pants, muttered curses on his lips as he fumbled but Zsasz didn't move once; Dinah expected him to take over and help him, this was a different side to Zsasz she'd never seen.

Zsasz licked his lips when Roman's cock was finally free, narrowly missing Zsasz's face which seemed to disappoint him rather than be a bonus. He shuffled closer, head tilted up and Roman used one hand to cradle the back of his head and the other grabbed this base of his own dick, jerking it a few times. Like everything Roman did, it was dramatic, he was putting on a show for Zsasz as he groaned low on a slow downward stroke, holding it again at the base so he could tap it against Zsasz's tongue. He was putting on a show and Zsasz was _loving it._

"Look at you," Roman's voice was breathless, the tip of his dick just resting in Zsasz's mouth, "Already so desperate for my cock, imagine what everyone would think seeing you like this," Zsasz moaned, eyes fluttering, "Then again, I bet you'd _want_ everyone to see you like this, see you being used like the slut you are so everyone knew who you belong to... you belong to me, don't you Victor? You're all mine, aren't you?" Zsasz made a noise that sounded as close to _'yes, sir'_ as possible without speaking and Dinah couldn't believe she was still stood here, watching this unfold but it was like a car crash, she couldn't turn her head no matter how badly she wanted to. Roman moved back a bit and Zsasz _whined_ , "Tell me who you belong to."

"You, I belong to you Boss."

"Tell me that you're all mine."

"I'm all yours."

"Promise?"

"I promise, Boss." Roman's smile was all teeth, his laughter was breathless and pleased as Zsasz went straight back into position; mouth open, panting softly in anticipation.

"Such a good boy," Roman put his cock back onto Zsasz's tongue, "So good for me..." Dinah's eye's widened as Roman thrust forward into Zsasz's mouth, the assassin barely even gagged as their boss cradled his head with both hands, holding it still when Victor's nose touched his pubes; drool was already forming around Zsasz's lips so when Roman pulled back, his cock seemed to almost shine before he thrust it back forward, just as slow but just as harsh. Dinah had to admit she was somewhat impressed at how well Victor could take it, she really couldn't put the toothbrush too far to the back of her mouth when cleaning her teeth before she was gagging whereas she could literally _see_ the outline of Roman's cock in his throat, swallowing around it and tearing a jagged moan from their boss.

It was almost like Victor was born to suck dick and clearly Roman agreed as he started a pace that was just this side of brutal, the choked noises Zsasz made just spurred him on to fuck his face harder; Dinah didn't know whether Zsasz was just putting on some of the noises but whatever he was doing he was clearly enjoying from how he, seemingly subconsciously, started rolling his hips into the air, chasing friction that isn't even there as the drool and spit began travelling down his chin and his eyes were hooded as he looked up at Roman, never once breaking eye contact.

"Fuck, baby," Roman moaned, holding Victor's head close again so his whole cock was down his throat, "You're going to sound so fucking wrecked, everyone is going to know exactly what you've been doing," Roman pulled Zsasz's head back until just the tip was left inside, Zsasz licked at it as he panted harshly, "You look so fucking good like this wish I could keep you on your knees forever." Victor's response was to slowly move his head down Roman's dick, hollowing his cheeks as he sucked hard dragging another moan from Roman, "Oh Baby, if only you could do simple tasks like collecting my fucking diamond _half_ as good as you fucking worship my cock."

The whine that came from Zsasz was almost sad sounding and Roman was cooing at him, it was completely bizarre to Dinah; one minute Roman was fucking his throat like nothing else mattered and now he was littering him with praise? Dinah swore that Zsasz asked to be punished so how the fuck has he got this treatment?

"Victor, baby, you don't need to sound so sad," Roman cradled the back of his head with one hand and his cheek with another, hissing as he pulled his cock out fully, it was attached to Victor with a string of saliva, "You're going to get it back for me aren't you?" Victor nodded which seemed to be the wrong thing to do when Roman used the hand cradling his cheek and smacked him with it, hard enough to make Dinah jump at the sound, the whimpering noise Zsasz made sounded too pleasurable rather than pained, "Use your fucking words."

"Yes boss," Roman smiled widely, running his thumb over the reddened cheek.

"You sound so fucking beautiful," he dragged his hand down Zsasz's face until he reached his mouth, Roman slipped his thumb in and Zsasz took it, sucking on it softly until Roman removed it and used it to pull down his bottom lip, "So fucking wrecked already, think you can take more?"

"Anything for you, boss." Victor's voice was almost sore sounding, it was raspy and Dinah kinda recognised him sounding a bit like this before; how often does Zsasz get this kind of punishment? Clearly, this wasn't the first time they had done this.

"That's the right answer," Roman let go of Zsasz's lip and grabbed his cock again, "Open up then, baby." Victor did as he was told, opening his mouth obediently as Roman got back to work setting the brutal pace he had before.

Dinah couldn't recognise who was in control now, it was a blur of power between them as Roman was the one setting the pace but Zsasz was still telling him what to do; encouraging him through moans and noises. She almost winced at the way Roman was using Zsasz's throat, muttered profanities and praises slipping through his lips as he gripped his head tighter and thrust forward faster. Dinah could almost picture the crescent shaped marks in the back of Victor's head from Roman's nails.

Roman's hips started to stutter, his rhythm became broken and Dinah really should leave but then Roman was holding Victor's head still, his whole dick down his throat, almost screaming as he came; Victor swallowed eagerly around it, some spilling onto his lips as Roman continued to abuse his throat before he pulled out, panting harshly as he rested his head against the wall, eyes shut. Victor moved his head, his eyes coming in contact with Dinah's and _smirked_ , blowing her another kiss and keeping eye contact as he licked the cum from his lips and Dinah felt her stomach drop. That fucking bastard had _planned_ this, he had wanted her to see, Roman still seemed unaware of her presence but now she felt dirty. Victor Zsasz had played her, drawn her in to some twisted game and forced her to play without Dinah even knowing what the fuck she had gotten herself into. Zsasz was definitely in charge in this situation, there was no confusion to Dinah anymore.

She took a step back as Roman grabbed Zsasz's collar and pulled him to his feet, kissing him hard in a way that was more tongue that anything else as if Sionis was trying to chase the taste of himself in Victor's mouth. Dinah was so distracted that she didn't even notice Roman undo Zsasz's trousers, pulling out his dick and jacking it in a rhythm that seemed to be a little too harsh for anyone normal but the way Victor panted and grunted into Roman's mouth just gave her further proof that Zsasz was as far from normal as anyone she had ever encountered before. Zsasz gripped Roman's biceps tightly and Dinah wondered briefly if they would bruise and if they did, would Zsasz go through all this again for damaging Roman's 'perfect' skin?

"Oh, Victor baby," Roman muttered as they panted into each other's mouths, "Fuck, you sound so good, you feel so delicious in my hand but do you know where I'd rather have you?" Roman asked, the hand on his collar moving to hold his throat, turning them both around so Zsasz was now pressed against the wall, "Use your words, I wanna hear you."

"Where boss?" Roman whined, it was high pitched and his hand lost rhythm for a few seconds before getting back into it.

"My ass, god, I'd give anything for you to fuck me right here, right now," Roman licked up his neck, "I need your cock like I need to breathe, as soon as Quinn is dealt with we're coming straight back here so I can cut you up nicely, you'd let me do that wouldn't you baby?" Victor gasped.

"Yes boss."

"And after I've done that, after I chose a perfect spot... maybe one on your throat so I can mouth at it while you fuck me, how does that sound?" Roman picked up his pace, biting at Victor's throat causing the other man's knees to shake as he moaned loudly an Dinah couldn't help but wonder if Zsasz's was putting on a show for her or if maybe he was too busy thinking about Roman's proposal to even think about her watching anymore, "And after I've done that, after I cut you and made you bleed, I want you to throw me onto that bed and make me forget all about this shitty fucking day, I want you to fuck me so hard I even forget about you losing my diamond, you can do that for me right?"

Zsasz was a babbling mess, chanting a stream of ' _yes boss'_ , as his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he began to thrust into Roman's hand who pressed on his throat tight and edged him on with filthy words and praises and promises and then Zsasz was coming; his whole body tensed and jerked as he spilled over Roman's closed fist, becoming limp against the wall. It was then Dinah took another step back as their kissing became tender and they both spoke whispered _'I love yous'_ into the air and Dinah really couldn't take that. She turned on her heel and left the scene before anything else started to confuse her because now, not only did she find out her boss and his favourite psycho were fucking (figuring it out being lured to watch them will be a moment sketched into her brain forever, no amount of therapy will fix this) but now she's found out they're _in love? How_? It's an emotion neither of them really grabbed the concept of in her mind, maybe it's some form of twisted obsession with each other that they formed to make into their own idea of love, unhealthy and toxic but perfect for them because that's the type of people that they are.

Dinah paced for a moment before heading to the clubs toilets to make a call to that detective who questioned her earlier, she needed to forget about Sionis and Zsasz for a moment and focus on the real issue on hand which is what those two will do to that little girl if they get to her first.

An hour later, Dinah sat outside to get some fresh air and clear her head when she heard the back door swing open beside her and a blur of pale skin jogged past before stopping, "Hey, you're that singer nobody listens to!" The strong Brooklyn accent rang through her ears and Dinah looked up to see Harley Quinn stood in front of her, smile wild and eyes playful and very, _very_ much alive.

"And you're that asshole nobody likes!" Harley's smiled dropped into a frown before she turned around and ran off down the street to do whatever the hell she'd been instructed to do. If Roman Sionis was going to kill you, you'd be dead unless there was something better you could do for him. Dinah sighed, she hated the fact that she couldn't stop thinking about how Roman's and Victor's plans would have changed now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something didn't fully sit right with him, Victor never made mistakes like this, disappointing Roman wasn't in his nature so something had to have happened for him to get this way and it was something he was going to find out. After they'd fucked, of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ngl this was fun to write
> 
> this is the more smut with feelings side of this 
> 
> i enjoy writing these boys so im probably gonna make this a series of loosely connected fics, who knows

Roman arched his back as Victor struck his prostate again, the blood on his hands made it difficult to keep his arms around Victor's neck and when they kissed it tasted of copper; a taste (and smell) that made Roman gag before Victor. After striking a deal with Quinn, Roman had to quickly find someone else to dispose of because he wasn't lying when he said he wanted Victor to fuck him into next week, and Victor would do that for him, he knew that but he had already got them both so worked up by the idea of bloodshed that the idea of going without didn't sound as appealing. Thankfully something went right today when Victor, full of murderous and sexual frustration, found out a couple of the lower lackeys were planning on selling stock to a rival club, a betrayal so trivial but it was enough for Sionis; Betrayal was betrayal and Roman really needed to get laid. This also meant that he could cut his precious Victor up a couple more times which just made the man on top of him even more feral much to the pleasure of Roman.

Victor was a fantastic fuck regardless of whether he got to kill someone beforehand or not, he did whatever Roman asked of him and sometimes Roman didn't need to utter a word because Zsasz just knew what he needed, he knew whether he needed it slow, almost love making (or as close as those two could get) where it felt like hours to reach an orgasm and his toes curled so often he got cramp but it helped bring him down to earth, he knew when he needed it hard and fast and quick to clear his mind and release stress and anger. Victor knew him like the back of his hand and that thought almost terrified Roman if he didn't trust Victor with his life.

Right now, he was almost animalistic, truly doing his best to make up for today's events; events Roman really wouldn't be forgetting any time soon no matter how good his lover pleasured him. Something didn't fully sit right with him, Victor _never_ made mistakes like this, disappointing Roman wasn't in his nature so something had to have happened for him to get this way and it was something he was going to find out. After they'd fucked, of course.

Roman exited the bathroom in nothing but his pyjama trousers just as Victor had finished changing the sweaty, bloody bedding. Roman didn't ask him to, he never did. Victor was barely damp from his shower earlier but he was still naked, not that Roman was complaining, Roman couldn't tear his eyes away from the scars scattered over his favourite persons body, including the two fresh ones that had begun to scab over, they were angry and red; one on his shoulder, the other on his neck. Roman walked over to Victor, he didn't even flinch under his touch as he dragged his finger tips over the fresh wounds, he wanted to get his mouth on them again, make them bleed so he could taste Zsasz but he'd done enough already, he didn't want to agitate the wounds further and cause infection or, worse, for them not to heal properly and for Zsasz to be disappointed in the marks. The last thing that Roman wanted to do was disappoint Victor, he merely wanted to understand what the fuck happened today.

"My favourite sheets," Roman commented, pressing his damp torso against Victor's back looping his arms around his neck, "You really are trying to spoil me tonight."

"You deserve it."

"I do really, don't I?" he said, resting his chin on the top of Victor's head, he loved the height difference between them, "After everything I've been through today."

"Roman..."

"I know baby, I know, you're sorry," Roman rolled his eyes, "But sorry doesn't bring me my diamond back, saying sorry doesn't make me understand how you, of all people, could fuck up a simple pick up."

"I was distracted."

"You? _Distracted?_ " Roman scoffed, "Somehow I fail to believe that."

"It won't happen again."

"Of course it won't fucking happen again," he sighed, "Maybe I should have listen to my little bird when she said she could handle it herself," Victor tensed up, "Maybe if I did that, I would have my diamond and I wouldn't feel this confusing disappointment in you." Victor pulled away at that causing Roman to stumble a little as he watched his partner walk away from him, going to the draws, pulling out sweatpants and putting them on, "Victor?"

"I said I was sorry."

"I know."

"And I fucking did everything I could to make it up to you, everything you asked for," Victor refused to look at Roman but he balled his hands into fists, his body shaking with pent up feelings and tension and it reminded Roman so much of when he would snap; someone hurting Roman, someone disrespecting Roman, _anything_ that meant he could let lose and let out his violent side. It made Roman a little nervous, Victor has never hurt him before, but that doesn't always mean anything.

"Yes, and..."

"I promised to get it back for you," Victor wasn't listening to what Roman had to say and usually that would offend Roman but he was too worried about Victor to care, "I promised you and I _always_ keep my promises to you, I do everything, we have that Quinn bitch already out looking and if she's as good as she says I'll be able to get the diamond back and dispose of her as soon as tomorrow... do you think your little fucking song bird would do any of that for you?"

"Wait? What?"

"I don't know what else you want from me and this backwards and forwards of praise followed by disappointment is confusing me Roman, I can't fucking _process_ it." If this was Roman, he would have been throwing things and pacing right now but Victor remained where he was, his whole body vibrating with the thrum of his emotions.

"Baby," Roman was cautious as he approached him, Victor was an artist with a blade but he was just as skillful with his bare hands, "Baby, calm down," He stood in front of him, his eyes were absent, "Victor?" Roman gently put his hands on his shoulders, rubbing them softly with just the right amount of pressure until his eyes were no longer glassy, "There you are," Roman smiled, "Had me worried for a second there."

"I'm sorry."

"I know you are, I don't think I've ever heard you apologise so much, it doesn't suit you," Roman kept his smile in place, "It's not a word you usually throw around."

"I'm not throwing it around I..."

"Mean it? Yes, I can clearly see that," Roman kissed his forehead, "Get into bed," Victor nodded and Roman let go of his shoulders, allowing Victor to walk away, "Oh, and Victor?"

"Yes Boss?"

"Take those sweatpants off will you? I want no barriers between us tonight." Roman didn't get an answer but when he turned to look over at the object of his affection, he saw he was back to being naked, the item of clothing was folded neatly and placed on a chair beside the bed.

Roman followed after him, walking around to the other side of the bed, folding his pyjamas up neatly just like he had taught Victor to do, he lifted the covers and got into bed beside Victor who was still tense, lying stiffly and if he was doing this any other night Roman would have kicked him out of the bed, he would have told him to fuck off and to enjoy the couch. It never lasted long, a night or two at the most until Roman caved and brought Victor back into the bed. Tonight, however, was different, Victor wasn't being stubborn or a pain in the ass just for the sake of it, there was clearly something he was hiding... something to do with Dinah Lance.

"Victor... Vic," Roman poked at his shoulder, "Lie down properly, I want to cuddle," Victor laughed softly but complied, leaning back into the pillows and opening his arm to allow Roman to rest his head against his chest and cuddle in close, "Thank you."

"Of course."

"I want you to talk to me Vic," Roman said, tracing the lines of the scars on his lovers chest, "I want to talk."

"What do you want to talk about?"

"What ever happened today." Victor sighed, a noise Roman hated when it was directed at him.

"Nothing happened."

"It did and I want you to tell me, you were insistent upon going to this pick up and I want to know why if your head wasn't in it."

"I don't trust her."

"Who?"

"Your little bird." Victor was tense again as he ran his fingers gently along Roman's bare arm.

"Why?"

"I just don't, okay?"

"No, it's not okay, you know I don't appreciate half assed answers Vic." Roman lifted his head so his chin was resting on Victor's chest as he looked up at him, "Look at me," his voice was soft but still demanding, Victor did as he was told, "I want you to explain to me properly why you don't trust her."

"I don't like the trust you have in her," Victor maintained eye contact, Roman could see how difficult it was for him, "She does what? Beats up a couple of guys and suddenly you trust her to drive you around, to protect you, to do important jobs for you?"

"My, my Victor, if anyone else heard you speak like that they'd think you're jealous," Victor broke the eye contact then, "Wait.. seriously?"

"I don't like the way she captures your attention." Things go silent then, awkward almost.

"Is that... is that what your little display was about earlier?"

"My what?" Victor was looking at him again.

"The whole blowing me in front of Dinah?"

"I... uh..."

"You knew she was there, you left the door open so you knew she would be watching," Roman just smile at him, "I'm not mad."

"You're not?"

"No, it was hot, I played along didn't I?" Roman kissed his chest, "So fucking sexy, having you on your knees to show her that you belong to me... there's no need to be jealous, no need at all."

"But..."

"You're mine aren't you, Victor?"

"Yes."

"And I'm yours, aren't I?" Victor gasped.

"Are you?"

"I thought I made that pretty fucking obvious the first time I let you fuck me?" Roman frowned a little bit, "Do you think I throw myself at all my employees?"

"No, I never thought that at all I... just..."

"I love you Victor," Roman traced a scar on Victor's hip from memory, a misshapen RS that Roman had carved into him a few years back and it was still Roman's most favourite, "Or maybe it isn't love, I don't know, but what I feel for you is worth more than what Dinah, or anyone, could ever give me and I don't just mean the fucking because nobody could compare to you in that area anyway," Roman laughed and a sheepish smile made it's way onto Victor's face, "What I feel for you... what you /make/ me feel is something real so you have no reason to feel jealous of her at all."

"I love you too," Victor's smile widened and Roman felt something pull inside of him and he realised that yes, they spoken those words to each other before but it was always in the moment of something, an orgasm, a kill... they never said it when they were sober from those feelings. Roman rolled on top of Victor so he was sat on his waist and kissed Victor hard, he could feel the tears welling up in his eyes from the overwhelming emotions he was feeling and, from the way Victor was pulling and gripping at his body to bring him closer, Roman knew he felt it too.

They kissed for what felt like hours, and maybe it was because it's been known to happen; one kiss turning into something longer and before they knew it time had passed. The amount of meetings they had been late to because of that was almost embarrassing. Roman was the first to pull away, his breathing laboured and his lips swollen but Victor looked the same and Roman swore he had never seen him look so beautiful before but then again, he often thinks that.

"I want to take a picture, would you let me?" Roman asked, craving the permission despite knowing Victor would say yes even though he hated being caught on camera.

"Yes." The word was raspy and soft and it made Roman gasp as he struggled to lean over to his draw where he kept his phone and his Polaroid camera. What he really wanted was to take a photo of Victor now on his phone to use as his lock-screen, home-screen, contact image, _anything_ but he was a bit apprehensive to do so with how fast hackers are evolving and these were moments for Roman's eyes only. He went against grabbing his phone and grabbed the camera, he settled back on Victor's hips and held the camera to his face to take the photo; his fingers shaking in anticipation. Victor was the reason he ever used this camera, a small box in the top of his walk in closet contained nothing but photos of him and this one would go straight in as well. He pressed the button and the moment was captured, he rolled off Victor to take the printed photo, shaking it to develop, Victor shuffled closer, his body more relaxed compared to only hours ago. The picture was beautiful but of course it was, Roman expected nothing less. Victor kissed his shoulder and took the camera off Roman's stomach where he left it and blindly took another, a thing he had _never_ done before, not of them both. Roman turned his head in surprise and Victor captured his lips in a quick but filthy kiss that was all tongue and not much else and the sound of the shutter going off made Roman's heart beat faster. Both pictures landed on his torso and Roman picked them up, shaking them quickly to help them develop, his smile wide at seeing the soft and tender moment and the dirty kiss with Victor both forever caught on film.

"I want these framed." Roman said, Victor leaned over him to put the camera back.

"Oh?" He fell back against the pillows, looking up at the photographs, "Bit risky ain't it?"

"Shut up Vic, this is _my_ room and these are _my_ things, if I want to display them then that should be _my_ choice, should it not?" Victor laughed against his shoulder.

"You have a point, we can look for a couple tomorrow." Roman looked at the photos for a few moments longer before placing them on his bedside table, along with the camera, turning the lamp off as he settled back down into bed with Victor.

"When Quinn tells us about the diamond I want to bring that camera with me, I want to capture you tearing her apart," Roman whispered into the dark, his breath tickling Victor's lips, "I want to take photos of you working, I want photos of you cleaning the blood off yourself, I want photos of me cutting you up so beautifully... I want photos of you sucking my cock, I want to capture it all." Victor shuddered.

"If that's what you want."

"It is."

"Then make sure you keep it close, baby," Victor moved his head forward ever so slightly, his lips brushing Roman's, "We'll capture everything you want to." The air in the room started to feel heavy as Roman swallowed thickly, his mouth dry and he wanted to curse Victor for having this affect on him, wanted to curse him because how can either of them get it up again after how hard they fucked only hours before all this? After how hard he had came down Victor's throat under Dinah's knowing gaze... Dinah... he couldn't stop the groan passing through his lips at the thought of her, at the thought of Victor luring her to watch as he had been throat fucked in a fit of jealousy. Roman has never met a man quite like Victor and honestly, he didn't want to; his Victor was more than enough for him.

"Vic..." Victor's hands moved over Roman's body, he was still slightly sensitive from earlier but the movements felt like static and it set his nerve endings on fire, "Vic, I need you."

"I know baby," Victor leaned in close to like at his throat, "I know exactly what you need, I always do." Victor used one hand to hook under Roman's thighs, manoeuvring him back on top and Roman went willingly, already putty in Victor's hands.

"Tell me something," Roman said, already gasping as his rocked his hips against Victor's, "Why did you do it?"

"What?"

"Dinah, why did you show her how much of a fucking slut you are for me?" Victor gripped Roman's thighs, digging his nails in as Roman gripped his jaw tightly, leaning down to lick over his lips, "Tell me."

"I wanted to show her how much you need me," Victor gasped out, "I wanted to show her what I would do for you."

"Oh baby," Roman bit his lip and ground down hard, panting into Victor's open mouth, "That's so fucking hot, how long have we been doing this? And I'm only just realising now you have a voyeuristic kink... imagine all the fun we've been missing out on."

"I doubt I could fool her twice."

"I wasn't thinking about Dinah," Roman used his free hand to grab one of Victor's wrists, guiding his hand to his ass to give Victor the clear message of what to do next; he'll be sore in the morning but Roman was getting harder just thinking about the pain.

"Who?"

"How far are you willing to go for me?" Roman asked, his eyes moving to watch Victor's hand as it let go of his other thigh to blindly search for the lube he had yet to put away, successfully grabbing it.

"How far were you thinking?" Roman's eyes met Victor's again, the grip on his jaw tightened when Victor's fingers slipped into him, he really didn't need the prep right now but Victor loved it and he'd give Victor everything he could.

"Would you blow me in the club? Under the table where anyone could see if they just looked at the right angle?" Roman bit his jaw, "Would you let me fuck you sitting in one of the booths, you sat in my lap, or maybe the other way around, would _you_ fuck _me_ in front of everyone?"

"Yes, _fuck_ , I'll give you everything you want."

"You're willing to show everyone just how much of a cock slut you are for me?" Victor whimpered.

"Yes, anything for you." Roman knew his next question would be risky but he wanted to push Victor as far as he could.

"Would you blow someone else for me? Would you let me watch you choke on someone else's cock?" Victor froze, fingers still buried inside of Roman's ass but Roman watched his eyes shift from the horny, lust filled gaze to a confused and a little hurt look instead.

"Do you want me to do that?" It was one of the first times Roman had ever heard Victor sound so unsure, "Are you wanting to share me?"

"Would you do it for me? If I asked you to?"

"Yes." His voice sounded confident but his eyes gave him away, Roman could see that the very idea of giving himself to someone other than Roman made him uneasy and Roman fell in love with him that little bit more.

"Fuck," Roman kissed him hard, rocking himself back onto Victor's fingers to encourage him to move again, "You are a fucking dream."

"I just want to make you happy."

"You do baby, oh you do," Roman gasped as Victor removed his fingers, the head of his cock now pushing gently against his hole, "Fucking do it Vi-" Roman was cut off, moaning loudly as Victor thrust in fully making his toes curl.

"Are you sure you want to share me?" Victor asked, his sentence broken up with groans as he set Roman on a mantra of _'never'._

"If I ever suggest anything like that again," Roman panted, moving his hips to meet Victor's thrusts, "You have permission to hit me."

"Roman..." Victor sat up, Roman's eyes rolling to the back of his head at the new position, "Just fucking shut up."

Roman didn't have time to argue back, he could barely form coherent sentences even if he _wanted_ to argue back as Victor took charge again, giving Roman exactly what he wanted, proving to him that he was capable of so much more than what anyone else would be willing to do for him. The second round of almost brutal sex felt almost romantic this time now that the touchy-feely bullshit was now out in the open; now that Roman knew that Victor lost his diamond because of his jealousy concerning Dinah Lance and now that Victor knew that Roman cared for him more than he realised.

Maybe losing his diamond was worth it. Maybe, just maybe, finding out this side of Victor in exchange of losing the Bertanelli fortune was worth it because now they could have so much more fun and he could really test Victor's loyalty. Maybe it was worth it for the promise of bloodshed, Harley Quinn's blood in particular, and a little extra excitement from the chase.

Maybe it was just worth the blowing off steam under the watchful gaze of another, with the promise of more eyes on them as Victor blows him under the table or rides his dick in one of the booths where anyone could see.

It was still a no, he knew he would be pissed off about this for days despite what had come from it. Roman knows he won't be satisfied until the diamond is with him and the codes have been discovered and the money safely resides in his bank account, but, for everything he had learnt this evening, it was close


End file.
